Unelective Surgery
by MapleBurgers
Summary: Canada is fed up with being mistaken for his brother and finally snaps. He finds America at the hospital and gives him what he deserves for what he has indirectly done to the poor Maple Nation all these years.
1. Unelective Surgery

A long sigh left his lips as he drove the streets. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was called for a small house party at America's house. It was just between him, Alfred, England, France and Mexico if she shown up. Nothing special. He didn't want to go, though. At all, really. He had better things to do, like... Hockey, yeah, it was Saturday, it was hockey night and he was going to miss it of course. Stupid Alfred, whatever.

He turned on the radio as he found main street, continuing down it and looking at the signs for the street name Alfred said to turn on. It had been a while since he had gone to his house, so, he forgot where it was.

Alfred's morning had started off like usual. He refused to move from his bed for an hour or so, being to lazy. Then he stumbled around lazily brushing his teeth, showering. Moving down the steps. He'd been surprised by a box of cookies though on the counter. Oh how happy he was, so he sat right down and pigged out on them. As he did he began to get his energy. But not because of the cookies really, they kinda tasted funny actually. But that was beside the point. As he emptied the box his stomach became filled. He stood up with his hero pose " The party, that's right!" And away he went,...to sit on the couch and play some video games like normal.

He was playing Assassins Creed, but he really wasn't following the story line to much. He was just running around stabbing innocents and guards from behind. "DIE BITCH! That's right, I ran into you while you were carrin' that jar, you dropped it! YOU ARE A CRIMINAL THE HERO MUST EXTERMINATE THE EVIL!" He shouted killing the poor girl as she tried to run. He may have been the hero, but he was sadistic in gamer mode, i guess you could say. "Whatchu gonna do guard huh, wave you little toy at me. I gots me some ninja skills bitches SO FUCK YOuuull~-" His shouting gurgled and became low as something built up in his throat and he suddenly began to cough.

He gasped as some black liquid dripped out of his mouth and onto his hand. "Eww..." He stared at it for a moment, then lifted his other hand up and played with it for a second" That looks so wrong." He made a disgusted face before wiping it off on his shirt and standing up. He grabbed a pen and some paper and began to scribble on it - Gone to the doc's don't eat anything before i get back, Just sit in the living room. ...alrighty...peace bitches, Hero out!- he then grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Stepping out side he taped the not to the door and moved to his car. The blond climbed in then started it and sped off down the street.

Canada sighed as he reached the house, shortly after Alfred had left out of the drive way. He hadn't seen him go, nor noticed the car that passed. He was more focused on what was playing on the radio. Some stupid American music. He listened to it at home too, because he had everything America did. No wonder people mistook him all the time, it was annoying. He was starting to lose his Canadian identity.. He should stop letting people into his country.

He pulled up to the house, sighing as he turned the car off, looking up at the place. He got out with a sigh, locking the car, not trusting the American's around, he saw the movies.

After a moment he stepped into the house, not seeing the note on the door and he looked around, frowning. "Anyone here?" He asked, then shrugged slightly and stepped into the kitchen. Might as well get something to eat right? He glanced around, spotting the cookies on the counter and he smiled. "Ohh!" He perked up, picking up the box though noticed it was empty and sighed. "Figures."

The blond came to a skidding stop on the curb, literally parking on top of it. He opened the car stumbling out his face red and sweat dripping down it. He pulled on his shirt " S-sho hot." he mumbled looking up. He made his way into the hospital and stepped up to the front desk "Um, hello miss. I." He coughed a little. "I am here... Because ish was coughing up shum black stuff." He coughed everything starting become dizzy. He suddenly collapsed onto the floor holding his stomach as pain began to pulse through his body from it. The lady at the front desk immediately calling for some one to get him to a room ASAP.

The next thing the bond knew he was opening his eyes to a doctor staring at him and asking if he was alright. That he had had a fever but they managed to bring it down. The doctor also started going on about him seeming to have eaten something he shouldn't have and that they would need to watch him and most likely pump his stomach. Alfred frown. "W-what...all i did was eat cookies though." He frowned the man shrugged and put the chart at the end of the bed and left not saying anything as he went. Alfred frowned and went to get up, but suddenly became dizzy. "Ugh...I'll just rest her for a few minutes...i guess." He mumbled setting his head back and closed his eyes.

Back at the house, Canada jumped as he heard someone walk in. "America? You ate all the bloody cookies!" England frowned, then shrugged. "Were they good?" He asked, stepping forward, blinking as he watched the blond shake and grip tightly onto the package. "T-tch.."

"America? You okay?"

Canada shook a little, turning and glared at the other. "Fuck you!" He snapped. "I'm Canada, how stupid are you! I'm still under your damn queen! How the hell could you mistake me for that idiot!" He snapped, shoving the other over as he stormed out of the house. He had it, he really did. He was going to find America and make sure that no one would be able to mistake them again.

He slammed the door shut, blinking when he saw the note and he ripped it off, glaring a little. At least he knew where he was. Bastard. He stepped over toward the car after pocketing the note, starting it up and sped down the street toward the hospital. It wasn't far, so it only took him 10 minutes to get there and park. He could see the others car parked up front, so he knew he was there. "Nn.." He gritted his teeth, getting out of his car and rushed toward the doors, making his way quickly to the receptionist and gave her a sweet smile. "I'm here to see Alfred Jones?" He asked, being as calm as he could be. He was a good actor when he was upset, being polite on the outside and wanting to murder on the inside.

The receptionist smiled and gave him the number to the room, and Canada gave a thanks and started down the hall. "I'm going to fucking kill him.." He growled, blinking when he saw the room and he opened the door, putting on a smile as he shut it. "I saw your note Alfred, came to see if I can help." He whispered with a warm smile on his face, stepping lightly over to the other on the side of the bed. "I hate seeing you like this." He whispered, pushing a hand through the others hair. "It breaks my heart.." He frowned, hoping not to come off as creepy. He didn't want the other to shout for help until he was sure that he wouldn't get any.

The blond snoozed for a few minutes before the door opening and his brothers voice came drifting into his ears. He opened his eyes a little and stared at Matthew. He followed the other as they spoke and moved towards him. "Oh? Hey dude, that's cool." He looked away rubbing his stomach. He still felt kinda queasy. "But I'll be alright, just gotta...what is that...with the pumping?" He asked looking at his brother as the other ran a hand through his hair. Strange, Matthew must have had some happy times this morning. Alfred grinned a little. "You look pretty happy today,..." He paused. "Someone finally remember who you are?" He laughed only joking with the other, he knew how angry the man got about it sometimes. But he knew the other would be okay with him making a little joke. "I think Iggy made those cookies though, tasted like shit." He stuck out his tongue and looked back at the other. He was glade someone cared enough to come at least. Even if it was kind of stupid in the end, seeing as he planned to leave as soon as possible.

Canada snickered at the others joke, looking around the room and stepped back from the other. "Hm. Funny." He muttered under his breath, wanting to rip the hair out of his head, though he held back for the time being. "Hehee." He smiled a little, looking to the side, his hair falling a little over his eyes. "Ahahaa!" He doubled over, laughing to himself, though his voice cracked with how loud it was getting.

He stood up straight, a hand on his forehead. "Heh!" He pushed it back, his eyes a little dark as he looked down at the other. "So, you need your stomach pumped cause you ate crap cookies?" He asked, snickering as he moved over, wheeling along a little tray of doctor tools to the side of the bed. He moved over, smiling as he crawled over top of him and sat on his hips, grabbing the gloves. "You're so funny Alfred, you are.." He whispered, giggling a little to himself as he pulled a glove on, pulling it tight with his teeth and let it snap to his wrist, doing the same with the other. "Cute too, too bad." He muttered, his smile dropping as he grabbed Texas off the others face and tossed them across the room, hearing the glass in them crunch.

"I'll help you get better, your doctors don't know anything about medicine, I don't want to see you in here for hours waiting for them.." He whispered softly, grabbing a scalpel and started to cut into his shirt, being careful not to touch the skin just yet. "Hold still for a minute, I'll make you feel better." He whispered softly, smiling as he ripped his shirt off and tossed it. He ran the tip of the blade down the others neck, dragging it to his chest before he started to dig it into his skin, ripping it down until he reached his pants. "Hehe! Oh wow, you're such a bleeder, that's so funny!" He snickered, running his finger down the fresh wound, digging it in and started to pull the muscles apart so he could see the organs and such under neath. "Don't you dare fucking move, I wouldn't want to cut something up that might kill you." He muttered holding the knife dangerously close to the others beating heart, giggling.

The American stared at his brother as he burst into laughter at his joke. "Wasn't that funny..." He mumbled with a raised eyebrow staring confused at the other. Something was off about the other, maybe he was high? Yeah, Alfred continued to watch the other and listen till his glasses were removed. "H-hey dude, what the fuck! I need those!" He narrowed his eyes hearing them crunch as they were tossed away and landed on the floor. He wondered what had just happened in Texas from that little incident. He stared up at his brother. "This isn't cool, get the fuck off right now. Or i swear to god i will, what are you doing with that?"

His eyes widened at the scalpel and he tried to move way but was stopped by the weight of the other on top of him. "Err!" He blinked watching his shirt get cut off and then tossed. Alfred gulped looking up at his brother. "Don't you wanna buy me a drink first?" He asked his voice sounding a bit panicked as he grinned a little, crookedly. He shifted his head away from the other as they traced the blade down his skin. "M-Matt-" He was cut off as a sicking sound filled his ears. His eyes shrinking down and he turned his face staring at his brother. His skin becoming paler. He gasped hearing the muscles being ripped apart as his chest was opened and dug into.

The sound of what could be mistaken for someone digging into a pumpkin and digging around on the inside of it could be heard. Alfred coughed a bit more laying back on the bed and looked towards the opening in his chest seeing his own heart he felt sick his organs twitching at the touch of air. "Gahh.." the blond winced clenching his hands into loose fists. His mind was trying to process what was going on still. But right now he was starting to feel just confusion as he began to feel panic wash over him.

"Buy you a drink..?" He asked, frowning, then laughed. "Like you deserve one, wouldn't you rather feel all this precious pain?" He asked, looking down, giggling as he noticed the full stomach. "Hm." He shrugged, reaching in and pulled it out, not cutting it from the other organs. He didn't want him to die right there, oh no, that was too quick. He simply put it aside on the tray, smiling.

He turned his eyes back up and looked at him, tilting his head a little to the side. "I've never seen you look so scared before, that's kinda cute." He muttered, tilting his head to the side as he wrapped his fingers around one of the others ribs, and with one move of his wrist, he snapped it, accidentally puncturing his lung, causing it to deflate. "Good thing you have two of those, hehe~" He said, looking at the rib as he pulled it out, hearing it snap once again as he pulled it all the way out. "Your bones are much softer than I thought they'd be, you'd make a crappy superhero." He mumbled, looking down at the others wrists, smiling. He looked like he was trying to keep his pain in and not show how much it was hurting. He would fix that.

Matt reached down, grabbing his wrist hard and stabbed the splintered rib bone through his skin between the two bones in the others forearm, cutting off the tendons and nerve endings that lay between them. "Oh, looks like it hurt~" He cooed with a giggle, shrugging his shoulder as he looked back down, surprisingly not a lot of blood had been shed, it was a good thing, but he wanted to make him bleed a little more.

He gave a warm smile. "Do you hate me for this, Al?" He asked softly. "What about the others, do you think they would hate me too for doing this to the US." He asked, running his finger down the others torso. "To all.. 50 states, do you think they would care if I hurt you? I don't think so, maybe they would think it was suicide? Not like they can tell the difference between us." He growled, digging his nails into his side. "Oh don't worry, I can easily take your place, I bet they all want that, they wouldn't even notice. I'd just have to put on a few pounds and be a fat ass and pretend like I'm so good at saving lives!" He laughed at this. "Maybe be an arrogant ass and find myself a brother that I can-... Oh, you can take my place when I'm done with you." He said, he was thinking out loud, now, not his fault, he had no control over that anymore. "You can be the one no one cares about for the rest of your life, deal with everything I did, be invisible." He whispered, smiling as he picked up the scalpel and leaned forward. "Too bad, you had a good run when you pretended like you cared." He growled, breaking a few more ribs, just so he could open him up further and mess with him a little more..

Alfred bit his lip as the other tortured him. Breaking his rib, Alfred bit his lip harder. Why was his brother doing this to him. He hadn't done anything to deserve, had he? Alfred winced as his brother continued with the torture. Refusing to let the other see his pain. "F-fuck you..." He said to the others words and nothing more narrowing his eyes. His voice angry. He kept like this till the other stabbed the rib bone through his arm. His eyes widening and he let out a shout gripping onto the bed. His head tilting back, face contorting in a bit more pain. Before suddenly he stopped wincing the pain seeming to face from his arm, blood though still poured from it dripping from it onto the floor. Alfred panted as the other continued. He winced at the other words. Matthew had lost his mind! "Y-you insane...nob-nobody will N-notice you still." He gulped staring at his brothers hands and gasping in pain.

Matt laughed at him, knowing he was keeping all his pain to himself, though that's not what he wanted. He wanted to hear him scream and beg for him to stop. Even if he did, he wasn't sure if he would. He lost it, there was no turning back now, either. He grinned happily as the other screamed, looking down at the arm. "Hm." He reached out, touching his fingers, not seeing them twitch or anything. "Heh, can't feel that can you?" He asked. "Probably won't be able to use that hand again, either. Too bad for you, eh?"

He shrugged that off, letting the others hand be and looked down into the others chest, watching his heart pound. That was so pretty looking, he wanted to rip it out now, but he didn't feel like killing him.

Matthew growled a little as the other spoke, balling a fist and landed his hardest punch to the others jaw. "Shut the hell up! Like you know anything!" He snapped. "They will never know me as Canada, but they will notice me as you!" He growled, shaking his head as he clawed a little at the others intestines, gripping onto one and pulled it out. He spat on him, glaring. "You deserve everything that's coming to you!" He said, sitting back a little and reached into his pocket, pulling out a package of cigarettes and brought one to his lips, lighting up and took a long drag, blowing the smoke out, right into the others face, the smell of nicotine and weed in the air. He flicked the ashes into the others open chest, smiling lightly as he took another drag, the end of the smoke lighting up red and he pushed it against the others cheek, grinding it and hearing his skin sizzle.

The blonds head shot to the side as he was punched. His jaw cracking a little from the force of it. Alfred coughed and spit some blood onto the floor. He then turned looking back to his brother as the other spoke. He narrowed his eyes, what he he done to deserve this? Especially to Matthew, hadn't the other already gotten their revenge for shit he'd done that was this bad. Alfred winced, his teeth clenching as he let out another pained noise. His intestine being grabbed hurt like hell he arched his back slightly blood splashing onto the white sheets as the other tore into his chest.

Alfred stared weakly to his brother, bags forming under his eyes, dark on his now pale face. He watched the other sprinkle ashes onto his open chest and gulped they hurt a little but nothing more. The American though did react to the other bring the cigarette close to his face. He titled his head away. "G-get away!..." He pleaded before feeling his cheek burning. He clenched his mouth shut tears forming in his eyes as he smelt the skin.

"Ahaha! Scared of a little burn?" He asked with a smirk, laughing lightly to himself as he ground the cigarette into his skin a little further, though it was put out in a matter of moments. He pulled it back, looking at the night black burn mark and ran a nail over it. "Oh, looks like it hurts.." He whispered with a giggle, lighting up again and took a long drag, blowing the smoke out.

He leaned forward, grabbing the others jaw tightly and forced him to look at him. "Let's see those pretty blue eyes of yours.." He whispered with a grin, giggling as he noticed the tears. "Crying now? HA! Good, I love to see hero's cry like the little bitches they are." He growled, forcing the others right eye open with two fingers and brought the cigarette closer with a smile. "This will hurt, just a fair warning." He muttered softly, moving it slowly closer, just to give the other a panic attack before he pressed the burning ashes into the others eye, watching the fluid sizzle and burn. "Tsss looks painful, oh well." He shrugged, giggling as he left the cigarette there and let his head go, sitting back with a smile.

Blue eyes met the others as his head was forced to turn. He gulped at the others word tears flowing now. He didn't want to cry, but come on. His brother was insane and fucking trying to kill him. The American gulped at the other as they held his eye open. "Don't Mattie...don't do this." He said staring into his brothers eyes, trying to find any ounce of sanity left in the man. But couldn't at all. The blond watched as the cigarette was moved closer before being stabbed into his eye. "AAAHHHHH!" He thrashed tossing his head to the side twitching in pain. His shouts of pain an agony from this filling the room. He throw out his arm smashing it into his brothers face as he suddenly tossed onto his side wincing and crying out even louder as more pain struck him. "AAHHH!" He continued to cry out gripping onto the bed tightly blood spilling onto the floor and spearing all over his body.

Canada laughed loudly at the others screams, sitting back away from him and watched him as he finally let all that pain show. It gave him great pleasure to see him crying and screaming in pain like that, it really did. He wasn't expecting the other to hit him, though, and he fell back off of the bed and landed on the floor. He coughed, the air being knocked out of him and he sat up, glaring. "You fucking ass!" He snapped, getting to his feet and grabbed a fist full of the others hair, yanking him back and pulled the cigarette from his eye, tossing it. He glared down at him. "How's it feel, HUH!" He snapped, slamming his head into the bed. "I go through all this EVERY FUCKING DAY BECAUSE OF YOU!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking as tears started to pour from his own eyes.

He let the other go, shoving him a little and pulled off the gloves from his hands, pressing the nurse help button that rest at the side of his brothers bed and glared. "Fuck you!" He shouted, stepping back from him and watched the nurses and such come rushing in, not noticing him standing there. He simply watched, wiping the tears from his eyes and stepped toward the door, not wanting to get in the way. He did what he was going to do, he'd let the doctors take care of him and such now.. He didn't want to kill his brother.. Not yet, anyway. He'd let him live with all his mistakes and his broken body. He should have broken his legs too, but whatever. He was done right now, and he was going to go home. No one would know it was him, either, like they would believe Alfred when he was pointing to nothing but thin air and shouting that "He did this to me!" and stuff. They would think he was the crazy one.

Yep, that's how it would always play out. "Have fun healing Alfred, I'll be back for you at some other time." He said softly from the door, giving a sweet smile as he stepped out and down the hall. 


	2. Payback is a Bitch

Mattie had been enjoying his new life. Everyone seemed to notice him now that his brother was out of the picture. He looked down at England as he moved forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling as he started to grind into him.

"America, you've been so great to me lately.." He whispered against his lips, his hands running through his hand and pulling him closer. "I like this change, it's really sexy.." He said, laughing as he pressed a few more kisses to 'Americas' neck, moving to his ears.

It was annoying to be called by his brothers name, but it was better than not having a name at all. For all he knew, America was still in the hospital recovering from his little torture incident. He heard that in Texas there was a large wild fire too, it was probably his fault, but he didn't care. He should have made it worse, but the deed was done and he had everything he wanted. To be noticed and get back at his brother, getting with England was just another perk of what he had done.

He heard his phone beep and he pulled back from the other, looking over the side of the bed and gave a small smile. "I have to go catch my plane back home." He said simply, blinking when England pulled him back down. "Miss it and stay with me.." He grumbled, looking to the side with a slight blush on his face. "Can't, I have stuff to do.. You can come back with me if you like, though." He said, sitting up and picked up his phone and put his shirt back on, fixing his pants. "C'mon, get dressed." He said, then smiled and winked. "If you're lucky we can join the mile high club." He said, smirking as he watched the other get up and start packing. "I'll be outside." Matt said, stepping to the door and out of the house.

Might as well grab a smoke before he went to go home on the plane..

The next day, he was back home, or his home away from home. He was staying at America's house for now, just to drive home the fact that he had stolen his identity. And to make sure that England believed him. He seemed like he did. "Go put your stuff up stairs." He said, watching him go and looked around the house, sighing a little. It felt off in here, he hated it. Smelt like burgers and crap..

"I'm going to shower, America!"

"Kay." He smiled a little, stepping down the hall and into the living room, taking a seat and turned on the TV, he would go join in, but why bother, they were just going to need another shower in a couple of hours anyway with the plans he had in store.

A striking cold blue eye stared into the house the blonds where in. The figure's pupil shrunken down and scared, on a sickly pale face. On the other side of the face was a scared empty socket. Blond strands of hair, dirty and greasy fell over the face, striking white teeth ground together as the figure continued to watch these two. The figure's cloths were torn and bloodied still, a scar starting from his caller bone and going down into the filthy shirt. Brown stains covered the figure, they reached out a hand placing it on the window and inched it open as the two walked away. How dare Matthew take his place! The blond thought. He had done nothing to deserve this. Sure he could admit he'd done some shitty things. But nothing would EVER make up for what Matthew did to him, in the American's mind.

He stood in the empty area looking around. He was the only real America, he's the only one that knew the secrets of this house inside and out. His traps, his hidden places. He smirked, his lips dry and pale. "Heh.." he stepped forward grabbing a knife from the counter and walked into the bathroom. "Arthuuuurrrrrr~.." He voice sounded eerie as he moved to the shower and raised the knife, tears forming in his eye, his eye cold as he stared at the figure behind the curtain. He had to save them...all of them, From Matthew. Alfred closed the door and locked it behind him. He inched forward raising the knife up. He reached his other hand out and pulled the curtain open.

The Brit turned and jumped as this happened. "What the he-.." He was cut off as the blade was stabbed into the Brits chest and then yanked out. He slumped to the floor holding his chest and gasped painfully as the blade was brought down ones more. Blood spraining the American and the wall near the shower. The Brit's blood filled the area. Alfred leaned forward pressing a soft sweet kiss to the mans lips as Arthur lay limp in his arms. "Sweet dreams...Iggy..." He whispered pressing his forehead to the other and gripped onto the knife yanking it from the others chest for the last time and stood. The body falling to the floor.

Alfred glared down at it. "Saved...The Hero will save them all." He smirked raising the blade to his lip and licked it slowly from the hilt to the tip before turning away and letting out a loud screeching British girly scream before rushing to the bathroom counter and jumping to the ceiling knocking a secret entrance open and disappeared into it. Closing the entrance once more as he stood in the area in the ceiling. He stared through a crack down at the Brits dead body. Waiting for his main pray to arrive.

Mattie sighed softly as he watched TV, resting his cheek in his hand and thought for a moment, his stomach growling. He felt sick from all the food that he let England feed him.. It was gross, he felt a little dizzy. "Nn.." He sighed, moving until he was laying down on the sofa, dully watching the TV. He wished that Arthur would take short showers when he was over here, but he didn't. Oh well..

As he started to doze off, he jumped as he heard a scream from upstairs and he quickly got to his feet, looking up the stairs. "Arthur!" He called, hoping that he had simply slipped and fell or something, though it sounded worse than that.

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, reaching the bathroom and burst in. "Arth-..." He stopped dead, staring in at the bloody scene before him. He brought a hand to his lips, stepping in and knelt down beside England, looking at him and ran a hand over his chest, feeling the open wounds. "Shit.." He muttered, looking around quickly. Someone was in the house. If Arthur was going to kill himself he would have the knife here beside him, but he didn't see anything. He wasn't stupid..

Matt stood up, looking around the room and gritted his teeth, listening closely for any movement before he stepped toward the door.

The American had crawled out into the hallway in front of the bathroom as his brother made his way inside the bathroom to look at Arthur. Alfred hide beside the wall peaking at the other before they turned and made there way to the door. He hide back quickly at they did. But when they were close enough he jumped out, his back hunched his eye staring strait into the others, the empty eyes socket dripping with the British mans blood. "Hello...America." He croaked with a growled before thrusting the blade up towards the others face. His hair falling over and shadowing out his face. "Look what you've done." He smirked with a sick laugh. His bare feet sliding on the floor as he reached out his hand to grab the others hair as they went to dodge.

Matthew stepped down the hall slowly, screaming a little as he saw who had jumped out at him and he jumped back a little. He stared at the other, his eyes wide as he looked into that empty eye socket. He had no time to question it or move too far away, the knife slicing into his cheek. "Ah!" He closed his eye, covering it with a hand and glared at the other. "Get the hell away from me!" He growled, moving to step back further and turn, though his hair was grabbed and he squeaked. "LET ME GO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, grabbing onto the others wrist hard and squeezed, trying to rip his hand away and get out of there.

Alfred laughed as the other screamed to let him go. "LET YOU GO, LET YOU GOO? AHAHAHA YOU MUST BE FUCKIN' STUPID." He narrowed his eye" You're gonna be here fora while little Mattiehehehe..." He laughed leaning forward and smashed the others face into the wall nearby. Then brought a remote up in front of the others face. "Know what this is... Of course you don't!" He snapped pulling the other closer to his face. "Because it's part of my house! And you don't know anything a bout it!" He snapped baring his teeth at the other his head titled up, while his eye stared down into the others. He pressed a button on it and suddenly the house began to go into lock down mode, metal covering it entirely. "Now THAT'S a whole lot better!"

He laughed insanely before bringing the remote to the side of the others head, smashing it into pieces and stepping away letting Matthew go as the pieced feel to the ground " heheh." He laughed again lightly staring at brother as he brought the knife up to his mouth and stuck his tongue out. touching the tip of the blade with his tongue. "You got a little blood on you...Mattie BOI." He smirked watching the other with a stalkerish stare.

Matthew stared up at the other, gasping as he was slammed against the wall, his head spinning and his eyes doing dark for a moment. "nn.." He gritted his teeth, closing them so that the spinning would stop before he heard something. He looked forward, looking at the remote before he looked up at the other. "Fuck you!" Was all he could come up with to say, staring up into the others face, the missing eye distracting and disgusting, it made his stomach churn.

He jumped when he pressed a button, his eyes looking wildly around as he heard the metal moving and closing around the house, a sudden feeling of fear and panic coming over him. He let out a shaky breath, staring back up at him. He closed his eyes tightly as the remote was broken over his head, raising his hands and held it for a moment, leaning on the wall, little tears forming in his eyes as his head pounded.

When he looked back up at the other and that blade, he shuttered and stepped back quickly, turning and rushed down the hall. "Stay the hell away from me!" He shouted as he reached the stairs, glaring back at him, even though his heart was pounding in his chest, he was scared, Alfred killed Arthur! How hard would it be for Alfred to murder him after that!

The blond stalked after his brother. "Aww, Mattie, Where you goin' isn't this what we do now. Surprise attack one another!" He shouted throwing the blade towards the others spine. "You can't escape me Mattie... I'm still the hero!" He laughed running forward and jumped towards the other leaping forward and reached out his hand. He grabbed onto the back of the others head and slammed it down onto the floor smashing it into the hard wood. "Aww... Are you crying... Why don'tcha beg for me to stop you?" He smirked tilting his head a little and crouch beside the other rubbing his hand into the others face, grinding their head into the floor. "Does it hurt? Well... We are just gettin' started!" He laughed standing up and smashed his foot onto the others ribs.

"AH!" The sudden sharp pain in his back instantly brought him to his knee's. He reached back, about to take the knife out of his back, though the other cracked into him and slammed his head into the floor. He gritted his teeth hard, closing his eyes as his glasses cracked. "I'm not crying you ASS!" He shouted, the knife digging deeper into his back as he was leaned on. He scratched at the floor, eyes closed tightly. He didn't want to look up at the other, he was terrifying!

When the other moved off of him, it was a small relief, the extra weight down on the knife gone, the area going numb, though blood was starting to pour. He opened his eyes when the other let go of his head, glaring up at him until the foot slammed into his ribs and turned him onto his side with a pained scream. He shivered, reaching back quickly and yanked out the knife, tossing it far as he could, though it simply stuck in the wall a few feet away. He couldn't think straight, so he didn't notice.

He looked up at the other, glaring as he held his side and curled up a little. "Fuck you!" He shouted, panting.

Alfred narrowed his eye at the other. "Fuck you Mattie." He said back coldly. "I tried, ya know... To be a good brother." He watched the other curl up. "But what do I get, you stab me in the back..." He growled. "You sided with Arthur! And for what! So he could continue to think he has all the power! Well he don't now... Does he!" He grinned placing his hands on his hips and tilted his head as he pressed his foot into the other. "And you... You didn't even hesitate to blame it all on me!" He reaching into his pants and pulled out another blade. "AH! Sure... Why not... We are only brothers. Blame me for things other people do more!" He shouted bending forward. "So yes. Fuck me! I am an evil bastard, I attacked you in the hospital... Ripped you open spread your insides all over the place. Tore at you."

He gripped onto the blade and brought it to his face, suddenly glancing to the side, as though he had heard someone else entering the home. Which was not the case, he was just insane and hearing things. Alfred laughed. "Where was I? Oh... Yes!" He ripped open his shirt revealing something that looked like it could have been some disastrous experiments gone wrong. His heart was in a plastic case sticking just slightly from his chest, bruised all around. His chest was just barely able to stay closed causing the sticking to look irritated and red. Alfred grinned down at his brother taking a deep breath and the side where his lung was punctured inflated irregularly so as he did.

A tube running from where his heart was all the way to his hip showed some kind of dark blood onside it. The blood closed his shirt. "So... You like my life?...Hmm.. That's funny..." He narrowed his eyes. "I didn't think I had such a good life... Thanks for showing me it's FAR BETTER THAN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!" He lifted the knife up and stabbed it down into the others gut. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" His face filled with anger and insanity.

Matthew stared up at him, eyes wide. What was wrong with him? Sure, he snapped once and hurt him, but had he really turned him into this? He looked to the side where the other had looked, seeing nothing, and he gulped. He was insane, wasn't he? He looked back up when he laughed, frowning as he looked over the others chest, seeing his heart beating through the plastic casing. It was almost sickening now that he saw it like that.. He had been out of his right mind when things happened in the hospital, it was worse seeing this now than it had been then.

He winced as the other shouted at him and he gasped and coughed as the knife was brought down into the side of his stomach, curling up a little further in pain and he choked, spitting out the blood that bubbled up in his throat. He raised a shaking hand to his lips, wiping the blood away, the other moving down to grip at Alfred's hand, trying to pull it away. "St-stop!" He whimpered, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the others face any longer. "Alfred STOP!" He choked out, biting his lip. He tried to push the other away with his foot, hoping to at the very least slide away on the floor and find a way to get out of the house. He knew there was no way without that remote, which was smashed..

He opened an eye, looking around. He knew the other hid weapons around the house, but he hadn't had the chance to look.

Alfred blinked as the other spoke asking him to stop. He pulled the knife from the mans side and stared at his brother as though he was confused. Tilting his head slightly Alfred frowned. "Stop? When did stop get to be used here... Huh? Just because you are begging for you life... Doesn't mean I wasn't." He narrowed his eyes. "You know what it's like... Having to be me? Did you find out HOW MANY FRIENDS HAVE YOU MADE?" He shouted grabbing the other by the collar and yanking them closer. "Just Arthur comes and visits you and even then. EVEN THEN it's just to get something, ISN'T IT!" He shouted angrily bring the blade up to the others eyes. "Oooh... So I made a few jokes at your expense, waaaahhhh... So you were invisible. IT'S BETTER THAN HAVING A TARGET ON YOUR BACK YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

He tossed the other away standing up and grabbed the sides of his head whispering to himself, then moved his left hand over and began to nibble on his finger. "Sure... Got your damn polar bear..." He mumbled to himself hitting his right hand against the side of his head as he paced back and forth, fidgeting. "But you don't have to deal with the rest of the world thinking you and your people.." He turned before the other could move away pointing the blade at Matthew. "ARE FAT SPOILED LITTLE ASSHOLES! ...No... You just don't understand... You'll never understand... Oh!" He threw up his arms then wrapped them around himself, spinning to the right. "You are such a capitalist pig, vhy you no become one wif mee!" He shouted in a Russian Accent. "Because you are a FREAK!" He shouted at himself, turning to the left. He then held up his hand as though he was drinking tea. "Wanker...You are going to have a haaert attack if youu keep eating like that!" He snapped at himself sipping his tea shakily.

Then he turned back to Matthew. "And you! With your stupid curl! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF WITH YOUR FREE HEALTH AND YOUR ICED CAPS... I'll show you a cap!" He pulled out a gun pressing it to the others head. "Put a cap right in your head!" He barked leaning forward. His eye glaring into the others as he yanked on his hair with his free hand. "Look at the mess you made Mattie." He pressed the gun roughly to the others head. "LOOK AT IT!"

Canada stared up at him, gritting his teeth as he was picked up off the floor, the blood starting to flow from his side and back a little heavier, making him slightly more dizzy. "Nn.." He shut his eyes tightly, having a hard time listening to him as his ears were ringing. He opened his eyes to see the blade getting closer to him once again, glistening with his own blood. He turned his head away, though his eyes never left it. "..."

He blinked as he was thrown back down onto the floor, choking as he felt more blood start to bubble up and drip from his lips. He sat up on an arm, spitting it up onto the floor, his face going pale as he looked down at it, listening to the other as he spoke to himself, watching his movements from the corner of his eye. He gasped for breath, feeling his throat start to close up and his body started to shake. He brought a hand up and covered his lips, staring at the floor. The others words stung more than the blade had, and he was right, he knew he was. Everything he said was dead on, he knew his brother more than anyone, he should have seen it all sooner.

But he didn't.

Matt gasped as he felt something touch his head, it wasn't pointed, so it wasn't a blade. His eyes widened in horror and he froze up, tears starting to pour and he didn't dare move. When the other grabbed him and yanked him up, forcing him to look at him, his breathing stopped. "I-..I-I.." He closed an eye as he felt the gun be pressed closer. He felt like he couldn't breathe as he looked at the other, staring into the empty space where his eye had been, remembering what he had done there. Then, he looked into the others good eye, seeing nothing but hate. His heart stopped and he turned his eyes down, closing them tightly as more tears began to fall and he sobbed. "A-Al... I-I'm so-sor-rry!" He whispered as he hiccuped, raising his hands up, shakily holding onto the others forearm, nails digging in. "Pl-please don't.. D-d-don't do this!" He begged, breaking out into terrified sobs, unable to stop them now.

Alfred smirked as the other began to break down and beg him to stop. He pushed the gun away from the others head and stepped back pushing the mans arms from him. "Whatever..." He narrowed his eye down at the other. "I may be pissed off, But dammit... I can't kill anybody.." He pointed to the bathroom. "He's not dead..." He had tranquilizer on the blade, so that when he stabbed the other, the toxin would spread and make him appear to be dead. But stabbing the man was the only way to get the other to not be involved in this little scare Alfred had planned. He stepped back from his brother, gripping onto the knife. "Have fun with your new life Mattie... I paid you back. That's all I was supposed to do." He grinned crookedly before the knife dropped to the floor and he began to fade into nothing. "Now you have to live with being a murderer..." He smirked his voice cool and cryptic as he vanished, an odd chill in the air. 


	3. A Strange Meeting

Canada sat in the meeting with a small frown on his face. He wasn't sure what to make of the recent events at all, America was dead and he was left to run his land as well as his own.. He rest his head in a hand, sighing softly. Most of America's people kept on calling him a socialist and communist because he had changed the healthcare and such. He was trying to help them but they didn't seem to want to change..

He looked around, blinking when he noticed England staring at him and he gave him a small wave, blushing a little at the wink he got. Apparently he didn't remember what had happened, thinking that one of his imaginary friends turned on him and stabbed him. Oh well, it was probably a good thing, though..

"America?"

He looked up quickly, staring toward Germany and suddenly felt self conscious as everyone turned his way. "Yes?"

Germany frowned. "You've been quiet, what's going on?" He asked in a slightly commanding tone, scaring the Canadian a little bit.

"U-um, nothing's wrong, definitely no murders or anything, I mean, who does that, right?" He asked, holding a hand up toward the one beside him, waiting.

The German sighed heavily and looked at Romano. "Would you please 'high-five' him so we can get on with the meeting?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Romano growled a little and lightly tapped his hand against Canada's.

Matt smirked, giving a loud "Yeah that's what I'm talking about!" just to sell it a little more before he sat back down and nibbled his lip, looking to the side. He was nervous, someone had to know that America wasn't there and that he was Canada, right?

He jumped, feeling something brush up to his leg and he gripped the table, looking around and his eye caught England's again, blushing as he winked at him and moved his foot up, pressing it between his legs now, grinding it a little more playfully.

Canada shot him a small pleading look for him to stop, his hands gripped into tight fists on the table. "Quit it!" He muttered under his breath across the table, frowning as he kept on doing what he was doing. "Nn.." He hung his head a little bit, wondering if this is what America went through during every meeting.

Suddenly as the Canadians hung his head a face appeared between his legs smirking with shiny teeth up at the the, their face shadowed except for two shining blue eyes. "Fun isn't it... Arthur touching your junk and nobody giving a damn while you are trying to come up with a way to save them!" He laughed. Nobody but Matthew could see or hear him. He slithered up between the others legs and sat on the table in front of Matthew. "Lookie what we have here!" He smirked reaching out his hand and placing into the others cheeks. "You are looking more and more like me everyday. Huh little brother! I wonder, if you are me, and I was supposed to be you..." He leaned forward nibbling on the others ear, then whispered. "Do they even know you are dead?" He grinned tugging.

Matthew could feel every touch the other gave him. Alfred look over to Arthur then. "Little whore isn't he. I think he's a little tipsy... But oh well. Not. My. Problem. Anymore..." He flicked the other in the nose. "Hey, wanna see something really funny?" He suddenly exclaimed reaching forward his hand facing into the others chest and he grabbed onto a lung. "I got your lung!" He yanked on it, though not enough to tear it, just enough to affect the other. "I got your lung!" He taunted pulling more and then pulled his arm out letting the others lung go and looked to Ludwig. "He can't stand you being here... Y'know... He just wants you to not bother- I mean what was me... To not bother him anymore."

He looked back to Matthew grinning. "So Fat ass, I see you been packin' on the pounds!" He teased grabbing the others flabby stomach and shook it. "I mean running two countries man you must be a fatty! The pounds will just keep coming! I'd watch out for Russia!" He laughed and pointed at the others eyes before poking a finger into the right one. "He's after those!" He smirked before standing and walking around the other and looking at the papers in front of him. "Those are all wrong... I see no robots!" He growled grabbing the others hand suddenly and smashing it against the papers before making the other fling the papers into Arthur's face, and explode into the air, falling to the floor.

Canada almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Alfred's face, pushing a little further from the table, though winced as the foot pressed down onto him harder until he stopped moving. "Nn." He looked up at Alfred when he sat on the table in front of him, sitting up a little more, though was slightly slouched. He couldn't sit up straight.. Dammit.

He moved back when the other took his cheeks, closing his eyes as the other bit his ear, finding it hard to keep the small squeak in. He looked past the other toward England, biting his lip a little and looked to the side, not wanting to see the looks the other was giving him. He then let out a tiny gasp as he felt the hand push inside of him, grabbing a lung and forcing the air out. "Urk!" He reached his hand up, gripping tightly onto the front of his uniform and stared down at the table, hearing someone speak to him.

He looked to the side. "America, you finally having a heart attack!" Someone laughed at him, the rest snickering.

Matt blushed at this, shaking his head, taking a deep breath when the other let him go. He saw England smirking at him, obviously thinking he was the cause of that little breathlessness. He shot a slight glare toward America when he started to play with his stomach. "Quit it!" He snapped under his breath, the foot stopping for a moment and he reached down, pushing it off with a frown. He looked down at his stomach, poking it a little subconsciously, it was pretty flabby...

He blinked when the other mentioned Russia, thinking. "Wha-OW!" He let out rather loudly, drawing some attention to himself once again and got uncomfortable. He put a hand over his eye, frowning a little. Why the hell was Russia after his eyes! He looked over toward the other, then around the table, feeling a little more paranoid. Who the fuck else was after him!

When he heard something else, he had no time to react, and his hand was forced to shove the papers everywhere. "Shit!" He stood from his seat, seeing the glare he got from England as well as the others who got hit. Russia, was smiling though, obviously, though it was scarier than normal. "Comrade, maybe it's time for you to take a break, da?" He asked, sending a shiver down Canada's spine.

"N-no... I just um." He frowned, looking down at his hands. He had to recover from that. "I'm just taking my turn now, you guys.." He frowned, finding it hard to say something mean but.. "You guys idea's suck balls, mines so much better." He said with faked confidence.

Germany shot him a look, sighing. "Go ahead then, America."

Matt frowned at this for a split second, looking down and fiddled with the table for a moment. "Well, um." He bit his lip. He had nothing. DAMN!

The American looked over at his brother as he stood trying to make up for the paper incident. Alfred laughed. "Lame, what you had sucked major balls. Anything you come up with sucks major ballage dude!" He laughed turning his head back to Arthur and reached out his hand running it along the top of the others head. "How can you not see it!" He hissed. "He's obviously not me!" He frowned crouching down beside the others chair and stared up at the man watching him for a moment. "You know what it's like Mattie... Watching your body be taken to the morgue. TO BE DECLARED DEAD!"

He growled looking to Matthew for a moment a window flying open and a gust of wind blowing through the room throwing papers everywhere. "To watch as your own body is place in the ground! AND NOBODY BOTHERED TO SHOW UP!... They thought it was you. Even so Mattie, if it had been you. I would have at least shown up." He stood. "I had to watch it all, crying for them to stop! But they wouldn't. And nobody tried to find who killed me... Nobody did anything!" He stomped towards the other tears in his eyes. "Nobodies called or visited to check on you!" He screamed. "Is this what you wanted! I GET IT THEN! Fine! You are invisible! LADee FUCKIN' DAAA!" He shouted pushing the others shoulder. Then he began to pace a little mumbling to himself. "It hurt Mattie, mentally it hurt... Because I had to watch you leave with the sick look on your face. My last memories! MY LAST MOMENTS... Are of you butchering me!"

He pointed. "You don't know what it's like to still live and watch your heart beating in your chest! Then watch your brother leave as you slip from this world! CONVICTED OF KILLING YOU... And then get away with it to steal his life!" He snapped his finger. "I got what you can talk about..." He smiled and moved to the other grabbing their hand and forcing them to grab the chalk as he made out the words 'Where is Canada?' On the board. The blond looked up for a moment. Then continued to write 'Why do I look fatter?' he forced the other to write. Alfred laughed. "This is fun!" He giggled forcing the other to write more 'Why is Arthur a horny bastard?' 'Does everyone know Feli tops?' 'Why is the sky red?' 'Where do babies come from?' 'Who can get Arthur to cum the quickest?'

He giggled then stopped and moved away getting serious again turning back to the others faces before finishing his last question 'Why is Ivan still alive?' Now he would sit back and watch his brother try to make the scene unseen. Opps, later, Iggy was fuming already, Francis was giving a perverted grin to the Brit. Oh and Ivan glared, Matthew might as well have died where he stood. Germany was in shock. Feli was grinning stupidly and not even paying attention as he stared at his brother who was staring at Russia. Who had happened to be sitting next to him and Spain this day. Alfred stepped back and sat in Matthew's chair that hadn't been used since his unacknowledged disappearance, he rested his head in his hand. "I think Russia brought his pipe again today... We're about to see if that is true I think." He snickered bidding his time for now.

Matthew shot Alfred a glare as he started to go on, not wanting to listen at all, though he found it hard not to. He gritted his teeth, hands resting on the table, nails starting to dig into it. He sort of forgot he was standing in front of everyone in the room looking like an idiot. He swallowed the ball in his throat, shaking slightly. No one went to see him be buried, when they thought that Alfred was him. It was almost as though they skipped out on his own funeral, though he knew they wouldn't on the one that he was getting. They would spit on his grave, wishing him to hell for all the shit America had done.

He already knew he was going there anyway for what he did to his own brother.. He looked down toward the other as he tried to talk to Arthur, frowning a little.

Canada glared slightly as the other grabbed him again, fighting to get away, though he couldn't stop the other from forcing him to write on the board. He stared in horror at each word that was written, glancing back at the room, seeing England charge out, he turned, glaring at his brother until he finished writing. He read it all, hearing the others talking behind him.

He pushed his lips together, having to come up with something.. His eyes shot to the other for a moment, glaring at him until he turned. "I-.." He suddenly felt his heart sink as America spoke up beside him again, throwing the chalk at him as hard as he could, though it simply went through him. "Bug, um.." He nervously scratched his head, glancing at everyone in the room.

Germany frowned and stood. "What the hell is up with you today America! Are you going anywhere with this?" He snapped, causing Canada to jump back a little bit, though of course Russia cause this little bit of weakness. "I'll take him out for some air, his fatass is probably drowning in grease by now, da?" He stood, though Canada shook his head fast. "N-no! Um!" His head shot to the board, there was nothing up there that he could use! He looked back, frowning. "Hold on a sec, I just ugh.." He frowned, looking at the board again. There was the 'where is canada' part, though if he pointed it out, it would risk so much.

He didn't want to go to jail for what he did! He didn't want the world to attack Canadian's for his attack, he didn't want it! He raised his hands to his head, gripping his hair, staring blankly at the floor and shivered. He was fucking scared. "Dammit!" He swore under his breath, gritting his teeth.

After a moment, Mattie stood up straight as it the episode hadn't happened, looking back to the board and grabbed another piece of chalk, thinking, about to write something, though something hit the back of his head. "Sit the fuck back down... da?" He dropped the chalk, looking back, his shoulders pulling up a little as he saw the look on Ivan's face. "Sh-shit." He whispered to himself, pressing his forehead to the board.

"Nah, I got this!" He waved the other off, knowing that it was just getting himself in deeper shit, but he couldn't break that stupid character. "Fuck fuck fuck.." He slammed his head against the board a few times, he was going freaking insane! He wasn't seeing his brother right now! He couldn't be, he was fucking dead! He knew he was, he... he killed him..

He couldn't take the guilt, he could never take guilt. It took every fiber of his being not to apologize a million times for the shit on the board, let alone break and tell them all who the hell he was and what the fuck he did! He turned back suddenly, looking around the room. "You know who fucking said this shit!" He said in a loud voice, slamming his hand down on the board. "Canada." He frowned, grabbing the chalk and circled the name. "Everything here is what he's been saying about you over the years." He said with a frown, it almost hurt to say horrible things about his own name and his own people. "And just where the fuck has he been! Who the hell knows?" He asked, stepping toward the table. "I fucking know! The bastard tried to kill me! He's out there in the fucking ground because of me!" His voice cracked at that moment. He wasn't talking about Canada, half of it was about himself, the other half, about the real America. He hung his head, panting a little from his outburst. "He's fucking in the room right now messing with me! He made me write that shit on the board! HE MADE ME DO IT!" He shouted, pointing to the spot where America was sitting, everyone staring at him, then to the empty spot and back.

"America, lay off the fast food." Someone piped up, everyone looking at him funny. "No! NO! It's not that! He's right there! Look look!" He continued to point. "You're crazy."

Canada slammed his hand on the table. "You don't fucking see him!" He shouted, looking back at America, seeing that smug look on his face. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AMERICA!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, his hands on his head, though when he noticed what he said, his face paled. "Shit shit shit!" He shivered on the spot.

"What did you just say...?" Germany asked, his brow pulling together, the room going silent.

Matt picked his head up a little bit once again. "I..." He looked down, frowning. "um.. I don't... Who am I supposed to be again?" He asked, looking at everyone.

The American watched his brother all the way to that final moment. He stood up and walked behind the other as they asked the question. "You are now America da... Guess my suggestion to make You and Mexico a part of me wasn't so far out of the question after all." He laughed smugly. "You are already making one big country on your murder spree!" He giggled. "You are loopy bro!" He twirled his finger around his temple. "So what's your plan to make Mexico one with you! Little bombing! NO a full frontal assault on the actual Mexico, you are gonna gut him like a fish to! Then steal his identity ... Tch.. Better start working on that tan then bro?" He glared.

Then he looked up. "I think they are thinking 'He's gone insane!' You're ruining my image Mattie!" He narrowed his eyes. "Heroes don't freak out at meetings... tsk tsk tsk.. If I had an apple... I'D EAT IT!" He grinned and turned walking over to the door and stepping out of it disappearing for a moment. "I'm going to be helpful today..." He said as he went. Then a moment later chains began to rattle against the outside of the door before stopping and he walked back in. "That's better... INTERVENTION! This would be a good time for one of those... Right? I don't know..."

He thought tilting his head as he walked back and phased through Arthur and sat on the table in front of the other. "You know, Iggy's Magical... Maybe he can help you... But I think that ship has sailed, since you have seemed to of lost your damn mind..." He nodded as Arthur stood. "Alfred, What the bloody hell do you mean 'Who are you again'! Did you drink the cleaning supplies under the sink again! Git!" He asked wondering what the hell was wrong with the boy. Alfred's mouth dropped open at this. "Why I never!-... Okay... Once! But I wanted to see if it tasted like oranges..." He shrugged looking to Matthew. "OMAI GAWD I totally just realized something! YOU ASSHOLE!" He stood up and pushed Matthew to the floor. "Get out of my jacket!" He shouted the wind exploding in the room his anger flaring up again.

"NOBODY WHERES MY JACKET! NOT EVEN IMPOSTERS! YOU KNOW THAT!" He shouted, his hand suddenly reaching into the others stomach and he grabbed onto the others lung and squeezed hard on it before yanking and a small pop could be heard as the lung burst. Alfred then reached his other hand in and twisted the others stomach enough to make them throw up blood.

Matt stared at Alfred got up, looking at everyone, frowning as they didn't see him. What the fuck was wrong with these people! He jumped to the side. "Look! He's right there!" He shouted, waving a hand. No one paid attention, this time.. He sighed heavily, frowning at everyone in the room, trying not to listen to Alfred anymore, though the voice was in his head, raking at his brain. He didn't mean for all this crap to happen! He just wanted to be known!

He blinked when Alfred when to the door, the sickening sound of chains moving outside. He looked around, was no one else hearing that! He frowned, watched the door as Alfred came back in, eyes following him the whole way until he sat in front of Arthur. He frowned when the other stood, shaking his head a few times. "I... I don't think so." He looked down. He couldn't remember what the fuck he did but now he was seeing his brother there. He had to of done something to be seeing something like this!

Nope, nothing. He woke up, ate pancakes and came to the meeting, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, so he knew that Alfred was here. Unless the guilt had gotten to him..

He blinked in surprise when Alfred shouted again, having no time to move out of the way as he was pushed back, looking more like he lost his balance and fell. The others all groaned, shaking their heads. "He's probably on some weird pills, just let him get them out of his system." Germany said with a shrug of his shoulders, everyone still watched, though.

Mattie stared at his brother, trying to kick him off, though there was no hope for that, his foot just flew through his torso and hit the table behind him, shaking it violently. "AH! FUCK!" He screamed, closing his eyes, trying to grip at the arms to rip them out, though it was impossible.. It was like trying to pull a shadow off the damn pavement. He gasped at the sudden rush of nausea came over him, turning over quickly and gagged, blood bubbling up in his throat before he threw it up onto the floor and Russia's shoes. "Ugh.." He closed his eyes, sweating as the pain started to hit him. It just made it that much harder to breathe. He looked back up at Alfred, spitting a couple of times and coughing, trying to clear his throat so he could breath better, but it was no help.

Alfred tilted his head and stood up a smirk on his lips. "See the concern? He said you were on pills." Alfred laughed. "You may have been invisible and nobody saw you...so you didn't have to suffer the same ridicules I did." He shrugged and crouched by his brother and gently brought a hand down his cheek. "You thought you were suffering so you made me suffer just as much. Without realizing i already was." He gave a small smile to the other. "Understandable. You are stupid... Stupid like people think I... Was.." He nodded standing up once more and wondering over to Arthur who was staring at Matthew with a confused and concerned look.

France just stared, though felt concerned. But America wasn't really his kid. His kid was safe in Canada, just hadn't called in a while, huh. The Frenchmen wondered if he had done something to anger his dear sweet Mattie! Alfred leaned on the table and looked up at Francis with his head in his hand. "Tell me Mattie, those few years you were with this man. Were they Amazing? I bet...he hardly worked all the time i bet. Made good meals... You were his dear sweet Mattie, Had you not been taken by..."

He looked at Arthur and then gesture to the other. "That whore..." He looked to where Matthew was laying. "You may have had a better life... After all, I'm just the selfish brother with some daddy issues.." He stood up and walked around the table and stared at Russia who was staring down at Canada. "ugh, boi is a freak, isn't he?" He laughed sitting next to Matthew. "Does it hurt Mattie?" He asked grabbing the others left leg and made him kick Russia in the shin. Arthur stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Fine Alfred, if you are going to be this dramatic over your 'ghost'. Then why don't we exorcize it? Just so you can shut it already, we have a meeting to finish, wanker." He spoke irritated his left eyebrow twitching.

Matt cried softly in pain, trying not to show that he was, though he couldn't stop the soft rasps of his breath and the tiny little whimper he let out. He moved his hands up, closing his eyes tightly and held his head, trying to focus on something other than Alfred, though there wasn't anything he could think of. "I-I'm sorry.." He whispered softly, clenching his jaw tightly. He had no idea what his brother went through, how was he supposed to know? He always put on that damn happy expression and attitude and you couldn't tell what he was going through. He always thought he was just some arrogant prick. He was, but there was more to it than just that.

He picked up his head a little bit, then, looking dully down at the blood, not having to look up and see who Alfred was talking about to know who it was. When he was with France, it was the happiest time of his life, but England ripped him away.. He sniffled a little, raising a hand to his face and wiped his eye, head hanging a little lower. He blinked when the other came over to him again, squeaking as his leg was grabbed and he kicked Ivan's chair.

He whipped around, looking up at the Russian as he glared down at him. He looked down, hearing Arthur stand up and say something about doing an exorcism. "NO!" He shouted, standing up. "Don't do it! I can't kill my brother again!" He cried, burying his face in his hands and cried. "I fucking killed America! I-I did! I'm so sorry!" He whispered, his body trembling as he tried to catch his breath. "I murdered my brother! I-I didn't mean to! I just..." He felt his knee's go a little weak, unable to think of what he had meant to do when he went into that hospital only a little over a month ago. "I.." He sobbed, ignoring the looks he could feel he was getting.

The blond stared at his brother as the other confessed. "You idiot..." He mumbled pointing to Arthur who was staring at Matthew with a raised eyebrow. "You killed America, But you are America, aren't you?" He asked looking away confused. "You look just like him!" He glared moving over to Matthew and grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him forward. "What did you do!" He glared seeing the difference now. The brit let the other go. He stepped back. "There's nothing you can do now. If he's dead and haunting you. We have no choice than to get ride of him." He mumbled looking to the side. "If you have assumed his position, you are now him."

He looked to Francis. "and the ghosts must be gotten ride of like they always have been." He said stepping away from Matthew and turning his back to the other. Alfred walked over and in front of the other. "Hmmm, wonder what he means..." He mumbled. But obviously nations had died before. Some of them were still haunting this world. Alfred looked to Matthew and glared. "You know, if you had thought more rationally. None of this would have happened. You know taking peoples organs out cannot be good!" He growled stomping over to Matthew and punched him in the face. "You deserve to die! Just like me!"

He continued to punch the other and reached out for a pen on the table it flew into his hand and he stabbed it into his brothers chest and sliced down, blood spraying everywhere. Alfred's pupils had shrunk. "Together forever! REMEMBER! I don't want to be alone!" He shouted tears pouring down from his eyes as he stared at his brother pulling the males chest open just like the other had done to him a month ago. Alfred yanked his brothers head up. "Look at it! Look at what i had to look at!" He shouted papers blowing everywhere. The blond let go of the others head and brought his hand to the others jaw, breaking it as his fist hit the bone. "You promised I'd never be alone!" He shouted shaking the other blood splashing everywhere.

"Why did you do this to me!" He shouted pulling the other up and tossing him across the room, the other smashing into the wall, blood splattering everywhere as they fell. Alfred marched forward his form going through the table as he made his way back to Matthew. "SO I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME THIS TIME!" He shouted holding out his hand to grab the others arm. He yanked at the muscles and tore the arm off under the skin, but left it attached by the skin so the blood would be trapped inside. "Hows it feel to be dying!" His other arm slamming into his brother chest and his fingers wrapping around Matthew's heart.

Matt looked down at Arthur when he came forward, frowning at him and shook his head, though said nothing. He didn't want this anymore, he just wanted to come clean and just stop with everything.. Though, the guilt of it wouldn't go away, it would never go away.

As the fist hit him, he stumbled, falling onto the floor with a hard thump, knocking the air out of him, having no time to recover as the other continued. "A-AL!" He shouted, his eyes growing wide as the other grabbed the pen. "N-.." He gasped, choking as it was stabbed into him, the tearing much worse than he had thought that it would have been. He shut his eyes as the blunt object ripped down his stomach, hands gripped into tight fists.

He looked around as he opened his eyes, no one was helping him! Why was no one helping! Ivan was just smirking at him, the others either looking away, or frowning at him. "Ah! Nn!" He gritted his teeth slightly when his head was grabbed, forcing him to look down at the wound, and suddenly he felt sick. He swallowed back the felling, staring at his heart as it raced, until he was picked up and thrown, that is.

Matt screamed as he hit the wall, hearing snapping as his back broke and his ribs cracked. He slid down, closing an eye as the blood started to pool around him on the floor, his intestines slowly slipping out of his stomach and into his lap. "Ha.. Oh no.." He whispered, desperately trying to push them all back, though it wasn't working and he was simply causing himself more pain. He hadn't even noticed America as he came back over.

He stared dully up at the other as he spoke, frowning at him, though his face contorted in pain as his arm was grabbed and pulled on. "D-don't!" He cried out, hearing everything tearing inside of his shoulder and a small pop as it detached. He felt the tears start to pour then, his heart beating faster as the other moved for his chest, feeling the fingers touching and gripping at him. He had never felt so close to death in all his life.. It was terrifying.. He looked through his brother, staring at the others in the room, no one was helping him, probably how it should be anyway.. He deserved it, he did.. For making his brother have to feel all of this. "J-just do it, pl-please.." He whispered softly, suddenly feeling more alone than he had in all his life..

Alfred glared and moved his face closer to the other. He wanted to badly to end the other. But he shook his head as he remembered. He was a hero. He could not take another life like this. He pulled away his feet in the blood making a footprint. "Never mind. You deserve to live with this more than you deserve for it to end now!" He glared grabbing onto the others jaw. "Live with what you have done, and the scars to remember it!" He smirked " and when the time comes...When you must be taken from this world. I do a more heroic thing then what I want to do right now. I will remove your evil soul before it causes more damage, more suffering." He sat down in the blood his hand in it the print showing up. "You are a sick person Matthew, and for you to die here would be just to easy for you!"

The blond grinned wickedly watching the blood flow. Suddenly a bright light flashed in the room and Alfred shouted in pain dropping to the floor and curling up in the blood holding his head trembling. Arthur walked forward holding onto a wand and a book, he glared at Matthew. "You may have killed Alfred in cold blood, his spirit is to violent to accept that. But I wont let his anger towards you cause him to sink to your level." The man hissed bending down and waved the wand over the others stomach, the wound slowly began to heal up, the others guts returning inside, and the skin coming back together. Arthur stood up. "If the rest of you pussies are going to stand there, stay out of my way or leave!" He shouted Francis was already at the door and pushing at it. But found it would not open. Alfred coughed and looked up at Arthur. "What are you doing you stupid old man! Let me finish what i was doing!" He wanted to cause the other more pain! he wanted the other to suffer more!

Alfred sat up and moved for Matthew reaching out his hands. Sure he wouldn't kill the man, but he still wanted to hurt and maim the other. Arthur mumbled something and flung his wand out sending Alfred flying across the room and smashing into a wall electric sparking around him. "LET ME GO!" he shouted the wall he was stuck to cracking. The room shaking violently. Alfred struggled against the invisible bindings he was being held by. Arthur walked closer to the spirit. "Leave this world spirit. You are wanted here no longer!" He shouted mumbling a spell and sending a shock to Alfred, cracks appearing on the others form. "AAHHH!" He shouted in pain thrashing his head around.

Alfred reached out his hand towards Matthew glaring. "Fuckin'... Let me... Hurt him more!" He growled the room shaking, sparks of electricity appearing. Russia was watching with a grin. Everyone else freaking out and hiding behind Germany. Arthur continued casting his spell. "LEAVE THIS PLACE ALFRED! YOU ARE DEAD! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" He growled hating saying this to someone he cared about so much. But things could not continue as they were now. Arthur slide in the blood as the flow of Magic continued between the brit and the spirit. Arthur looked to Matthew for a few seconds to see if the others wound was closing properly. But it would be slow. He could now heal others quickly. But he would not let Matthew die. He wanted to condemn the other for their crimes of murdering a country in cold blood.

Canada stared as the scene played out, his eyes wide in horror as Arthur tried to get rid of Alfred, his brother struggling so badly, wanting to hurt him with every fiber of his being. He turned his eyes down, pulling his knee's to his chest and covered his ears, the others screams made him feel sick. He tilted his head down, hiding his face in his knee's and started to rock a little, muttering something under his breath. He didn't want to hear his brother dying again, he didn't want to be here! HE wanted to go home and he wanted to give up this stupid thing he had started!

That wasn't an option, anymore.. It would never be an option. He just wished the screaming would stop, he was tired of hearing his brother suffer. "Just make it stop, just make it stop please!" He said over and over, crying to himself.

The blond continued shouting as the magic spell tore through his body. Arthur's eyes filled with tears as he watched the others body being torn apart by the magic spell. The room becoming brighter as Alfred's body began to light up. "I CAN'T GO YET!" He shouted thrashing back and forth trying to free himself. Arthur looked to Matthew and frowned seeing the other. But felt little sympathy for the boy. Because he knew the boy was in fact to blame for this. No matter what happened to the boy, he still murdered.

So Arthur would see to it the other got a brain scan. He was obviously ill. The light faded soon and Alfred was gone, a black burn mark on the wall. Arthur collapsed to the floor in the blood getting it on the side of his body. his energy drained. The Brits eyes slowly beginning to close. "It's over Matthew..." He mumbled tiredly. Francis moving over to Matthew.

Matt kept his eyes closed through the whole thing, his hands gripping tightly onto his hair, knuckles turning white from the tight pressure. He sniffled, numb to Alfreds screams as he was destroyed. He blocked it out the best he could, not hearing anything in the room, nothing but a loud ringing in his ears. He cried softly, not noticing France coming closer to him and when he touched his shoulder, he snapped his head up and stared at him, quickly scrambling back until he hit the wall. "D-d.." He couldn't get the words out, a large ball in his throat, his eyes filled with fear. 


End file.
